You'll Always Catch Me
by Hidden Masked
Summary: She managed to get it in but wobbled and lost her balance. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the impact but it never came.


You'll always catch me

**A/N: I should probably be doing my work and all but this idea suddenly popped and distracted me when the light in my room when off when I was studying. I just had to write it down! Enjoy**

**A/N 2: I didn't check it so there may be errors! :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. I don't know why you think I do.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>you'll always catch me<em>

It was just a normal day. Ichigo was sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face while trying to concentrate on his homework. Rukia was, as always, lying on his bed, her legs swinging with a tempo as she browsed through the latest chapter of her favourite manga. The house was unusually quiet as Isshin and the girls had head out to some unknown place that Ichigo do not wish to know.

As Ichigo moved on to the second question of the Algebra quiz, his brightly lit room dimmed for a second before the pair were suddenly plunged in total darkness. There was a pause as both of them sat dumbly in the dark for a moment before Ichigo's voice rang loud and clear.

"Oh, come on! I just got started on my work too!" Ichigo snapped in exasperation as he threw down his pencil.

"Ichigo! What's happening?" Rukia asked irritably, equally annoyed that she has been interrupted from her manga where the girl was just going to kick the main character's ass.

Ichigo silently stood up and looked out of the window to check before heading out of his room to the hallway. He flipped the switch of the hallway tentatively and as it lit up brightly, he cursed under his breath.

"Well? What's wrong?" Rukia asked urgently, having followed Ichigo out into the hallway.

Ichigo ignored her and was about to head down to the store room when something struck his shin, causing him to kneel in pain.

"Ow! What's that for, dammit!"

"If you had answered me in the first place, I wouldn't have done that! Idiot!"

"Can't you be more patient, Midget! There doesn't seem to be any blackout so the bulb of my room's light must have been blown. I'm just going to get a new bulb to replace it. You didn't have to kick me!" he growled angrily as he rubbed his sore shin.

"Just say so then! You deserve it!" Rukia replied haughtily with her arms across her chest.

Ichigo sighed, deciding that it was more productive to get the new bulb than continue arguing with her. He got up and went to the store room, cursing under his breath about stupid midgets. He took out a new light bulb and went back to his room where Rukia was waiting. Carefully, he unscrewed the old bulb out and placed it on his table. Handling the new bulb to Rukia, Ichigo motioned for her to wait as he went out into the hallway to read the instructions on how to attach the new bulb correctly.

Rukia, being Rukia, of course didn't listen. As Ichigo went out into the hallway, she dragged Ichigo's chair from his desk and positioned it directly under the empty socket where the light bulb should go. Climbing onto the chair, she was just about to reach up to fit the new bulb in place when she heard a shout.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing, Midget! Get down from there! You might just fall! You don't even know what you're doing!"

"Oh shut up, Strawberry! I can do this perfectly fine!"

"Fine my ass! You can barely even reach it even though you're standing on my chair! Get down now!"

"Are you doubting me? I can reach it! I don't need your help!"

By that time, Ichigo was by her side as Rukia stood carefully on tip toes. She positioned the bulb as she stretched and only just managed to touch the empty socket. _Just a little bit more…_

Ichigo sighed as he knew it was useless to convince Rukia and stood beside her as he told her what to do, his hands coming up occasionally whenever Rukia looked like she was about to fall. After several failed attempts to insert the new bulb, Ichigo smirked and teased her, "What did I tell you? You can't even reach it! Let me do it instead!"

"No!" she snapped. Irritated, she jumped up to fit the bulb in. Miraculously, the bulb was inserted in with a click successfully but Rukia, on the other hand, wobbled and lost her balance.

She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the impact but it never came. Instead, strong arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back, right into Ichigo's warm chest.

"Geez, you are just so stubborn, aren't you? What would you do if I haven't caught you?" Ichigo taunted as his arms continued to wrap around her protectively.

Rukia blushed at their position and pulled away after a moment, but not before muttering, "Idiot. I know you'll always catch me when I fall."

Ichigo smiled as Rukia turned away and he watched as she returned back to her comic nonchalantly. Yes, it was a normal day that just got better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't think of a better way to end it so I decided to just leave it like that. :S Review please! :)**


End file.
